ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gomora
is an ancient kaiju from Earth. It is immensely powerful, and only very few have naturally appeared. They are of the few natural monsters to stand up against an Ultra in power. Subtitle: History Ultraman Professor Nakatani, aided by Science Patrol member Arashi (acting as his guard), goes on a scientific expedition to the Johnson Islands. They discover that the legendary kaiju Gomora is still alive, and Nakatani decides to bring the still-living kaiju to a museum for the World's Fair. The Science Patrol agrees to do this task, despite the utter illogic and danger of bringing a living kaiju to a largely populated city. Before the kaiju attacks them, Arashi tranquilizes the kaiju with the UNG Dart, and the Patrol airlifts the kaiju via nets with the Jet VTOL. However, the kaiju awakes an hour early due to atmospheric changes between the island and the mainland and struggles to the point where the VTOL's have to release the nets, thus causing the kaiju to fall two kilometers to the ground. Enraged, Gomora goes on a rampage on Mount Rokkô (where he landed), and Ultraman, who comes to the rescue, is unable to stop the kaiju, and is beaten, much to everyone's shock. Even worse, somehow in the fight, the Beta Capsule is knocked free from wherever its stored in Ultraman and its retrieved by a kid nicknamed the Monster Prince due to his fascination with kaiju. When Gomora continues his rampage, Hayata of the Science Patrol uses the powerful Mars 133 gun, invented by Ito (Ide) to counter the second appearance of the Baltans, and succeeds in severing his tail. But the kaiju burrows under the ground in retreat, and later appears at Osaka Castle. The Patrol is ordered to save the castle at any cost, however Gomora smashes the castle. As the kaiju pursues Ide and Arashi, the child returns the Beta Capsule to Hayata. Hayata tells the kid to run and hide then uses the Beta Capsule to transform back into Ultraman. Ultraman saves the day by breaking the kaiju's nasal horn and left crest and blasting him in the forehead with the Specium Ray.Hayata rewards the Monster Prince by giving him his communicator-insignia and tells him to study hard and not obsess over kaiju. Trivia *Gomora was the first kaiju to defeat Ultraman (until their second battle which Ultraman won.) **Gomora is also the second kaiju Ultraman had to fight twice, the first being Red King who Ultraman had fought just an episode prier. *Gomora's roar is a combination of Gaira's roar (from War of the Gargantuas) and an elephant trumpet. *Gomora's suit would later be modified to create the kaiju, Zaragas. *Originally, Gomora and Red King were to be revived by Geronimon , but due to their suits being in overused condition, were replaced by Telesdon and Dorako. This fact is left in the english dub of Ultraman when the Science Patrol mistake the revived kaiju by Red King and Gomora's names. *Gomora's original design was to have a second head crest pointing down. This design was used instead for Gomora II in Ultraman 80. Ultraman 80 Gomora reappeared in episode 22 of the series Ultraman 80, as Gomora II. After a maddened minister of Japan broke the agreement between UGM and the underground people, a false signal initiated an attack on the Underground people. Before much could be done a second Gomora awakened from the attack of the Earth and came to the surface. As UGM failed to do anything to him, Ultraman 80 soon appeared. Even with Gomora II's seemingly limitless powers wearing him down, 80 didn't give up and used the Sakcium Beam to kill him with a direct blast to the forehead. Trivia *Out of all the incarnations of Gomora, Gomora II is the most drastically redesigned. Gomora's body is more sleek than his more bulky appearance. The roughs plate design in his stomach extends beyond it, covering his arms and neck. His eyes are small and beady as well as the horn on his snout. He also possesses an extra head crest similar to his main one, but it faces downwards and is moreso attached to Gomora II's neck. *Gomora II's roar is a modified Takkong roar. *Gomora II is modeled after Gomora's original design. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Gomora reappeared in Episode 9 of the TV series Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero as . His role in this series was very reminiscent to how his role was in his original episode appearance. The only differences was that instead of it being in Japan, the events took place in Los Angeles (As Ultraman Powered was created and produced in America.) Powered Gomora was a found in the Andes Mountains as a living fossil, reminisce of his species the Gomorasaurus, he soon awakens after rain and soon grew and went in search of water. Soon he is found and tramplizied and was being carried of until he awoke and cause him to fall from the carrier onto a cliff. Also after landing from falling from being transported he goes on a rampage because he is in search of water. After a short and rather flimsy battle against Ultraman Powered, Powered Gomora eventually dies from dehydration. Afterwards, his body was put on display as a statue in a museum to be remembered. Trivia *Much like the other kaiju in the series, Gomora is given a redesign in this series. Unlike most incarnations of Gomora, the horn on the snout of this incarnation points inward and upwards like a regular horn, whereas the other incarnations having it point outwards and forward. The suit also has a forked tongue and the head crest points more upward to the point where they look more like horns. Also unlike his previous incarnations, this Gomora does not display the ability to burrow and does not utilize his tail in combat, however this could be because of his dehydration. *Gomora's death is debatable whether if it was justified or not. Really he was just a dinosaur who went on a rampage because of his dehydration and because of the musume and W.I.N.R trying to capture him, made it harder for him to get water. In the end Powered does comfort him before dying. Ultraman Max Gomora reappeared in the series Ultraman Max, episode 21 "Challenge from Underground". In this series it is revled that Gomorasuruas is Gomora's scientific name. The terrorist organization, GSTE smuggled 5 man sized Gomoras into Japan 20 years before the present time. GSTE planned to turn the Gomoras into living weapons in order to destroy mankind, beleiving man to be the main cause of destruction on Earth. Dr. Miyahara’s was GSTE's main scientist on the project. He altered one Gomora so that it grew to a giant size as well as making it more aggressive. Tortured during its creation, the Kaiju was imprisoned and chained, but the scientist greatly underestimated his dinosaur’s strength. Gomora broke free of his restraints and killed the terrorist, escaping into the countryside with its smaller brethren. When sightings of the smaller creatures hit news medias, Team DASH was called in to investigate, and was soon aided by Miyahara’s own daughter, wishing to atone for her father’s sins and redeem her family name. It didn’t take long for Gomora to burst forth from the ground and assault the land, but the DASH Birds quickly began their counterattack, how ever Gomora was incredibly durable it was to most of their attacks on it. Ultraman Max eventually showed up and used the Max Sword to cut off Gomora's tail. After destroying it's tail, Max finishes Gomora with the Max Galaxy. Trivia *In this series Elly states that the Gomora that appears is a subspecies of the original Gomora, having not as wide of horns and being almost human sized. *After a popularity poll was setup at the time of the series's syndication, Telesdon was originally going to appear in Gomora's episode, taking Gomora's place, but was replaced by Gomora for reasons unknown. Ultraman Mebius Gomora reappeared in Ultraman Mebius, episode 42 "Visit from an old friend". In this series, Gomora is seen very briefly prowling on Johnson Island before "disappearing" shortly afterwards. In reality, he was absorbed by Gadiba, a black entity created by Yapool along with a Red King. After Ultraman Mebius defeated the Red King in a short battle, Gadiba emerged from Red King's body and transformed it into Gomora. Much like Red King before him, this Gomora was much stronger than average as he attacked and beat down the slightly weakened Ultraman Mebius but he was eventually destroyed by the combined forces of both Team GUYS and Ultraman Mebius. Trivia *The Gomora suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Gomora's battle in Ultraman Mebius. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle 's Gomora]]Gomora reappeared throughout the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Gomora's role in this series is different than his other appearances. In this series, Gomora stars as a heroic kaiju that belongs to a human Reiblood with amnesia known as Rei. After joining the ZAP SPACY crew, Rei uses Gomora to protect himself and the other members of the ZAP SPACY from other attacking kaiju that pose a threat to them as well as a mysterious female Reiblood named Kate, who challenges Rei as a means of testing him and a black King Joe that is hunting other kaiju. Rei's other kaiju that accompany Gomora is also Litra from Ultra Q and Eleking from Ultraseven. EX Gomora EX Gomora's first television debut was in the Ultra Galaxy series. He first appears in the final episode of the original Ultra Galaxy to fight Kate's Zetton and King Joe Black. He reappears in the final episode of Ultra Galaxy NEO, where he teams up with EX Red King to fight Armored Darkness. He also appears in the climax battle of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie to assist the remaining Ultra Brothers in the fight against Beryudora. Trivia *The Gomora suit from Ultraman Max was repainted for Gomora's battles in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. *The EX Gomora suit was made for this show. ' Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Rei's Gomora Gomora returns in the sequel to the original Ultra Galaxy, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. Much like the previous series, Gomora returns as the heroic main kaiju that belongs to the human Reiblood, Rei. Upon arriving on the new planet of Hammer, Gomora and the ZAP SPACY is met with new threats including the mysterious but dangerous Reionyx Hunters who are pursuing them and eliminating other Reiblood aliens, a cocky, but tough human Reionyx known as Grande, as well as other Reionyx Aliens who also wield Battle Nizers just like Rei, as well as Rei seeing images of another giant. Trivia *Unlike the previous series', A new Gomora suit was made specially for Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle NEO. The suit is similar to the one used in the previous series except this suit is lighter in color, has a wider head crest and a longer tail. Reionix Burst Gomora Reionyx Burst Gomora (バースト ゴモラ, Reiyonikusu Basuto Gomora) is a evolved form that Gomora receives in the series. In the beginning of the series, Rei experiences mental burst of rage and adrenaline that drives him and Gomora into fighting. These anger outbursts gain him and Gomora is worry about his partner this evolution form was unstable. An worried Gomora becomes Reionyx Burst Gomora. Rei continue to rampage around with his forbidden power, fighting and killing any opponent that comes across their path much as Gomora still worried, until Rei is struck with Ultra Seven's Eye Slugger, cleansing him of his negative power (With the same effecting Gomora as well.) Afterwards, Rei learns to control this new power and uses it to his and Gomora's advantage in their battles against the King Joe Black army, and the climactic battle against Alien Reiblood. Trivia *The Gomora suit from Ultraman Max was painted red for Reionyx Burst Gomora's appearance in this series. *Reionic Burst Gomora's roar includes grunts by voice-actor, Ted Cassidy to make Reionyx Burst Gomora's roar sound more enhanced. *Reionic Burst Gomora is able to change forms along with Burst Reimon. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Gomora reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Gomora once again takes center stage as the "hero" in this film adaptation to the above two series'. Gomora is the main kaiju of the series protagonist, Rei. He is commanded by Rei to assist Ultraman, Ultra Seven and Ultraman Mebius to defeat the evil Ultraman Belial. Gomora also clashes against some other kaiju in the film such as Zaragas, and Black King. During the climactic battle between the Ultras and Belial's kaiju army, Belial using his power to turns Reimon into Burst Mode. Gomora get worried about Belial turns him against them, transforms into Reionic Burst Gomora. Controlled by Belial due to his superior control over Reiblood energy, Reionic Burst Gomora attacks the Ultras and mortally wounds Ultraseven, until Reimon is knocked back to his senses by the returning ZAP SPACY crew and Gomora is gladly his senses returned then called back for the other Ultras' safety. Gomora later returns, transforming into EX Gomora at the film's climax to assist the Ultras in defeating Belial and Beryudora. Trivia *Another new costume was made for Gomora's appearance in the film. *The costume that was Gomora's primary appearance in Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Reionic Burst Gomora and EX Gomora. Ultraman Zero Side Story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero Gomora reappeared in the prequel to Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial. In part 1 of the prequel, Gomora fights a robot replica of himself named Mecha Gomora. Being constructed by the Salome Aliens from the data of Gomora himself, the robot proves to be too much for Gomora to handle and thus Gomora is called back for his safety while Ultraman Zero fights the doppelganger. In part 2, after retrieving his Battle Nizer after losing it, Rei (and another Rei from an alternate universe) summons Gomora to attack the Alien Salome base and Gomora manages to destroy most of the Robot Ultra Brothers. A repaired Mecha Gomora is set to fight Gomora in the base and the two battle again, with Mecha Gomora having the advantage again. The Darklops Zero comes to calls Mecha Gomora in double-teaming Gomora. Luckily, Ultraman Zero returns as well to assist Gomora and even the odds. With the combined efforts of Rei and the alternate Reimon, Gomora manages to destroy Mecha Gomora. Trivia *The Gomora suit from the Ultra Galaxy Legend film was reused for this Side Story. Ultraman Saga Side Story: Killer the Beatstar Gomora reappeared in the prequel to Ultraman Saga. In part 1 of the special, while Rei and Captain Hyuga are investigating a planet they notice Princess Emerana being attacked by a Legionoid Beta. Rei summons Gomora to save the Princess and battle with the Legionoid and after a relatively short battle, Gomora destroys the Legionoid. Shortly after, Gomora is ambushed Imperializer, King Joe, and Ace Killer, whom all team up and beat down Gomora until Gomora retreats back into his battlenizer. In part 2 of the special, Gomora is seen working with Jean-bot to battle an army of King Joes and Imperializers. He escapes the planet's destruction with the ZAP SPACY after Beatstar is destroyed. Trivia *The Gomora suit from the Ultra Galaxy Legend film was reused for this Side Story. *During one comedic moment in part 1 of the Ultraman Saga Side Story: Killer the Beatstar special, Captain Hyuga fantasizes of him and Rei playing on the beach. During the fantasy, Gomora is seen splashing in the water on the shore. Ultraman Ginga Pending Data The original Gomora was a simple earthly kaiju and lacked some of the powers that other kaiju kept. When a Gomora was made of minus energy, it gained a majority of powers, and a Battle Nizer Gomora, as all Battle Nizer kaiju do, gained a new finishing attack. - Generation II= Gomora II Being made of Minus Energy, Gomora II gains a variety of energy attacks at its disposal. Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Wang Yue months Powers and Weapons *Missiles: Gomora II can fire missile-like blasts from his sockets on his fingers in rapid succession. *Energy Blasts: Gomora II can fire Blue "V-shaped" energy blasts from his top head crest in rapid succession. *Lightning: Gomora II can fire lightning from his top head crest that can hurt Ultraman 80 and cause his Color Timer to blink. *Energy Ring: Gomora II can create a ring made of energy that can ensnare opponents. *Incredible Flexibility: Gomora II demonstrates an incredible, almost ridiculous, amount of flexibility for his size, being able to roll on the ground into a straight stand. }} - Powered Gomora= Powered Gomora Powered Gomora perhaps is a Gomora breed of a different nationality, perhaps therefore carrying traits suited to western terrain. Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 55,000 t *Origin: Andes - EX Gomora= EX Gomora Ex Gomora is a more powerful form of Gomora that first appeared in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. It gains a new set of powers. Stats *Height: 44 m *Weight: 22,000 t *Origin: Unknown Powers and Weapons *Extending Tail: EX Gomora has extending tail with a sharp end that he uses to impale his enemies. *Roll Attack: EX Gomora can roll up into a ball and slam into his opponent. *Hyper Oscillatory Wave: A more powerful version of the Super Oscillatory Wave. It is charged then fired from his chest. - Burst Reionyx Gomora= Burst Gomora Burst mode is a powered form that presumably only a Gomora owned by a Reionyx can achieve, created when their master gives into their Reiblood nature. Powers and Weapons *Super Oscillatory Wave: Reionyx Burst Gomora can fire a enhanced version of the oscillatory wave from his nasal horn. He can also fire it first, then fire a normal one. }} Other Media Ultra Fight Gomora reappeared in Ultra Fight Trivia Gomora looks a little different in Ultra Fight. His s is green then brown in Ultraman. Redman Gomora reappeared in episodes 18, 20, 21, 23, 25, 95, 96, 98, and 99 of the series, Redman.He appears to be a major character, *In episode 23, Gomora teams up with Alien Mephilas to battle Redman. *In episode 96, Gomora teams up with Kodaigon to battle Redman. Trivia *Unlike the majority of kaiju in the series, Gomora's suit was not re-used from Ultraman. Instead, it was reused from the Gomora suit that was used during stage shows and attractions. The 6 Ultra Brothers vs the Monster Army Gomora reappeared in the movie The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army. In this film, Gomora was among the kaiju awoken (along with Astromons, Dustpan, Dorobon, and Tyrant) who aided the kaiju in attacking before retreating. After Haunman arrived, Gomora reappeared to aid the kaiju in battering Hanuman, Gomora encases Hanuman in a crystal sphere after he is beaten down by Tyrant, Astromons, Dustpan, and Dorobon. Shortly after capturing Hanuman, the Ultra Brothers appear, rescuing Hanuman and weakening Gomora, who burrows away for his own safety. After the other kaiju are killed, Gomora resurfaces and ambushes Ultraman and Hanuman, emitting a rainbow-colored ray of energy from his head crest to confuse the duo. Eventually, the other five Ultra Brothers arrive and rescue Ultraman and Hanuman, using their finisher beams all at once on Gomora, knocking his rainbow-ray out of commission. Finally, after Gomora is viciously beaten down by all the other ultra brothers, he is sliced in half and killed by Hanuman's Hanu Weapon Slash. Trivia *In this film, Gomora possesses a very unusual attack where he fires a rainbow-colored ray from his head crest at Ultraman and Hanuman, which apparently causes his opponent to become disoriented or dizzy. This is never explained why and the footage to displace this comes from Return of Ultraman, where Ultraman Jack fought Priz-Ma. *Gomora's roar (along with all the other kaiju) differs widely between alternate versions of the film. In the 1974 Thai theatrical version, Gomora retains his original vocalization with no alterations. In the Japanese 6 Ultra Brothers cut, he possesses both Rodan and Megalon's roar. In the 2001 Thai home video versions, Gomora curiously possesses Godzilla's roar. *Gomora had an almost different look to match the film's low budget his arms are and legs are shortened his head crest is wider. *Gomora is also seen in the scene where the kaiju struck down the airplanes of Earth; Gomora seems to have an ability to spew fire from his mouth. Gomora also has the ability to fire thin lazer beams from the tip of his head crests. These abilities seem to make Gomora the strongest kaiju in this film as he possesses multiple abilities while the other kaiju each only have one. He can also incase opponents in a crystal sphere. Finally, Gomora can jump extremely high, able to leap over even natural gas containers with little trouble. Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Gomora reappeared in the video game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Gomora first appeared in episode 2 of the game's story mode. After Ultraman has defeated Bullton, Alien Mephilas has Geronimon revive Gomora and Red King to lure Ultraman into a trap. Ultraman arrives at the kaiju's location and manages to defeat Red King, but Gomora manages to escape, but not without losing his tail to Ultraman. As Gomora was resting underground, he was then disturbed of his sleep and confronted by Ultraman Tiga (who was in pursuit after Kyrieloid,) again Gomora was defeated, but was seemingly killed by Chaos Kyrieloid for energy as the Devil returned to confront Tiga. Being exposed to the Chaos energy from Kyrieloid then seemingly revived and mutated Gomora into EX Gomora, a more power and threatening version of himself. With his powers enhanced and his tail regrown as a result of the transformation, Gomora returned to the surface and attacked an oil refinery, with little opposition in the form of Japan's SDF. Ultraman Cosmos arrives shortly after and battles EX Gomora. After Cosmos using the Calming Ray on him, Gomora turns back to normal and wanders away, not to be seen again for the rest of the Story Mode. EX Gomora is a more powerful version of Gomora that first debuted in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. EX Gomora first appeared in the game Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth where he was created by the combined experimental efforts of Alien Mephilas and Alien Baltan. He was then sent to attack an oil refinery while the military attacks him, but thanks to his enhanced strength, their weapons prove futile. Ultraman Cosmos arrives shortly after and battles EX Gomora. After winning, Ultraman Cosmos uses the Luna Shootless and transforms Gomora back to normal and Gomora promptly leaves and is not seen again for the rest of the Story Mode. Trivia *The EX Gomora of Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth was later termed "Reconstructed Gomora" to avoid confusion between the two Gomoras that appeared. The same later went for Red King when was billed as EX Red King in Ultra Galaxy NEO. Additional trivia *Gomora appears in the Japanese variety show, Takeshi's Castle in the special "Monster" episode. He participates in the game "Boulder Dash" in which he fails in. In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," he is called "The Monster under the Bed." *Gomora's name originates from the Holy Bible, as namesake for the city of evil destroyed by God, Gomorrah. *Gomora made his first varity show appearance in Gaki no Tsukai's 2012's No Laughing Airport game. *Gomora can be seen as a paraell to Toho's own Godzilla. **Gomora recently gained a mechanical version of himself, Mecha Gomora **Gomora also gained a 'burning' mode in his Reyonix Burst mode. **He gained a non-canon 'Space' version of himself with Meteor Gomora **He gained a videogame 'Super' version, EX Gomora. Toy Information Gomora has many action figures released, including the Ultra Monster Series, and the Ultra Egg Series. Gomora spots 4 points of articulation and some of the older versions has alot of black coloring untill the 2005 Ultraman Max release and re paint when they make Gomora more accurate (mostly to the Ultraman Max version) . Reionic Burst Gomora actually ended sometime ago but recently reissued, probably due to Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Legends , it's common to find and has 4 points of articulation and is accurate to the shows. EX Gomora is common to fing likee the others, same points of articulation and coloring is acurate. Powered Gomora has 4 points articulation although they are a little harder to turn and the coloring is accurate and unlike the others are hard vinlys, more rare then the other Gomora's. Because these are not a Bandai figures, these are Bullmark figures. Bullmarks go for a huge heavy price and they don't reissued that-off din. In 2013 he is released as one of the Spark Dolls and is #2 in the series, just like his repaint version. gomora-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Gomora from Bandai Japan Urlm.jpg|a figure of Gomora from Ultra Fight maxgomora-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Max Gomora from Bandai Japan poweredgomora-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Powered Gomora from Bandai Japan exgomora-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai EX Gomora from Bandai Japan ref=sr_1_12.jpg|Bandai Reionic Burst Gomora from Bandai Japan ultragalaxygomora-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Ultra Galaxy Gomora from Bandai Japan bullmartgomora-72157626222237430.jpg|Vintage Gomora from Bandai Japan 350531301042.jpg|Bandai Special Ability GOMORA from Bandai Japan banprestogomora-72157626222237430.jpg|Banpresto Gomora from Banpresto 84530fa2c13f1af1c8572fe9fea04899.image.364x364.jpg|X-Plus Gomora from X-Plus Japan 127296117 ultraman-mini-big-head-godzilla-monster-gomora-ebay.jpg|Mini Big Head Gomora 321044242443.jpg|Ultra Egg Gomora from Bandai Japan ref=sr_1_1.jpg|Bandai Air Inflatable Gomora from Bandai Japan 200872541913.jpg|Bullmark Gomra from Bullmark Japan 6832518570_d855e6c21b_z.jpg|Bullmark Blue Gomora from Bullmark Japan 5175161295_f6bc4eb901_z.jpg|Bullmark Light Blue Gomora from Bullmark Japan 6286571382_817c87334b_z.jpg|Bullmark Tan Gomora from Bullmark Japan 190773810756.jpg|Bullmark Reionic Burst Gomora from Bullmark Japan ultraman-x-touma---gomora.jpg|Bandai Ultraman X Touma Gomora from Bandai Japan gultraman-x-touma---gomora.jpg|Bandai Ultraman X Touma Black Gomora from Bandai Japan gomoraultraman-x-touma---gomora.jpg|Bandai Ultraman X Touma Green Gomora from Bandai Japan Gomora toys.jpg|Gomora's Reionic Burst Gomora toys.jpg|Reonic Burst Gomora's EX Gomora toys.jpg|EX Gomora's Powered Gomora toys.jpg|Powered Gomora Mecha Gomora toys.jpg|Mecha Gomora gomora spark doll.jpg|Gomora Spark Doll pictures338.jpg|Gomora burst mode and Gomora He stands at 5in tall. Gallery Pictures Gomora legend.png Gomora_old_III.png Gomora I.png Gomora netted.png Gomora_old.png Gomora_vs_Ultraman.png|Gomora battling Ultraman Gomora_minus_tail.png|Gomora after his tail was burned off. Gomora_at_palace.png Ultraman hayata vs gomora.jpg Gomora's_horn_and_nose_off.png|Gomora injured Gomora 12.jpg|Gomora's 2nd Suit in Redman Gomora.png|Gomora in The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Thai_Gomora.png gomora ant tyrant.jpg|Gomora and Tyrant Gomora_2.jpg|Gomora II Gomora_II.png Gomora_80.png Gomora_II_i.png Gomora_II_v_Ultraman_80.png|Gomora II vs Ultraman 80 Gomora Pink.jpg|Gomora as he appeared in Ultraman Kids. Powered_Gomorasaurus.png Powered_Gomora_I.png|thumb|Powered Gomora or the Gomorasaurus in The Ultimate Hero Powered_Gomor_air_mail.png Ultrmn_pwrd_vs_Gmra.JPG|Powered Gomora faces Ultraman Powered Ultrmn pwrd comforts Gmra.JPG|Powered comforts a dying Gomora Gomora v max.png Gomora v max i.png Gomora vs Mebius I.png Gomora maxx.png|Gomora's artwork in Ultraman Max Gomora VS Mebius.png|Gomora vs Mebius Gomora m.png Gomora vs Mebius.png Gomora_in_mebius.png|Gomora's artwork in Ultraman Mebius Gomora_galaxy_I.png|Gomora in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Gomora Redking.png|Gomora vs Red King in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Fire Golza vs Gomora.png|Gomora vs Fire Golza Gan Q v Gomora.png|Gomora vs Gan Q Zetton Gomora.png|Gomora vs Zetton Alien Mefilas Gomora.png|Gomora vs Armored Mephilas Gomora KingJoeBlack.png|Gomora vs King Joe Black Burst Gomora King Joe Black Miclas.png|Burst Gomora and Miclas vs King Joe Black KingJoeBlack BurstGomora KingJoeBlack.png|Burst Gomora vs two King Joe Black Miclas BurstGomora.png Gomez Gomora Magular.png|Gomora vs Gomez and Magular in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odessey Gomora Gomez.png|Gomora vs Gomez Ex Gom NEO.png Gomora UGL.jpg Gomora Legend.png|Gomora's artwork for Ultra Galaxy Legends THE MOVIE Gomora Burst Legend.png|Burst Gomora's artwork for Ultra Galaxy Legends THE MOVIE Gomora_EX.png|EX Gomora's artwork for Ultra Galaxy Legends THE MOVIE Breakdance.jpg|Breakdancing Gomora Gomora_pic_I.png Gomora 8.0.png Gomora pic.png Videos Roars Battles Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Videogame characters Category:Ancient Kaiju